Return of the Dragon Master
by dregonicewing35
Summary: Summary HarryLunar CrossoverHarry discovers a power that has not been seen in the universe in 10 millennia. Voldemort uncovers the secrets of a demon God and allies long forgotten will return.


Return of the Dragon Master

Summary Harry/Lunar Crossover

Harry discovers a power that has not been seen in the universe in 10 millennia. Voldemort uncovers the secrets of a demon God and allies long forgotten will return.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor the Lunar series or the characters there in the series. Those dubious honors fall to Game Arts and Working Designs in the U.S and J.K Rowling.

A/N: Ok so I must say that I am shocked that no has ever done a Lunar fanfic crossover with Harry Potter or at least I haven't seen any and I must say I am quite proud to be the first that I know of to do I think some of a explanation is in order for those of you who read fan fiction and don't have a clue what this Lunar is. It is a Role Playing Game that first came out on Sega CD all the way back in the 90's. It was then released by Working Designs with in the USA on the still legendary PS 1. It was then release as a GBA game under the title of Lunar Legends with a little different format to the story It stars a boy by the name of Alex whose dream it is to be like his hero Dragon Master Dyne and one day he and his friend Ramus decide that they are going the White Dragon Cave near their village of Burg to get a diamond and an adventure love comedy and betrayal begins. After that they and a girl who Alex's parents helped raise Luna go to the largest city in their area and the adventure takes of from there. Characters who will be appearing the game all know characters from both games but I might make an appearance as well Time frame AU summer before fifth year.

Not sure how long this will be I want to cover Harry's years at Hogwarts, but I also want to have him have to go to Lunar at some point and maybe some time traveling as well I think that this will be a long series of stories that people will enjoy.

Now on with the story Regular lines Alex Bold Italic Lines are the Sprit Guide to the Realm of the dead and rebirth were the sprit of the goddess Althena now resides Luna Bold lines.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

Location Afterlife

"Where am I," said a scared male voice

"**_Child do not fear for you are in the afterlife. Come it is time for you to go meet with your friends that are already gone Master Guardian of Althena." _**

"What no I have to get back to Luna, to our baby, to my daughter. Please let go back I need to go back."

"**_I am sorry but the Goddess Althena needs her protector._**

**_But that is who Luna is please she was the Goddess Althena I need to protect her._**

**_True your love was at one point the Goddess but she relinquished her power and gave up her immortality and now the sprit of the Goddess needs protection in the Afterlife and you are the one she needs." _**

"What about Laike he was at one point a dragon master and he died a while ago of old age."

"**_All right child we can transfer the powers of the Dragon Master to the one before but you must promise me that Luna and your baby are well taken care of because we will need Luna yourself your friends and the Dragons later on in the future."_**

"Fine but what do mean?"

"**_You'll find out child. One day the Goddess shall return to the body of your love for she'll need to help one of your and her descendants to defeat a great evil."_**

"Wait what do mean?"

"_**Good Bye Dragon Master Alex we will meet again in the future."**_

Wait hold on wait tell more about-

With that the sprit guide was gone along with power of the Dragon Master in its place was a box and a note that said,

_Give this to Luna she'll know what to do Alex. She'll know what to do._

_-Althena_

He picked up the box and all sudden started to feel someone's tears on his face.

He opened his eyes and there was Luna crying over his body

"Luna," he said looking in to her eyes and then hugged

"**Oh Alex! You're all right. I thought you dead from the sickness because I couldn't feel a pulse."**

"It's all right. In a sense I was dead because you former self sent a sprit guide to give me this and to warn me that one our future descendants will need out help and that she will need to inhabit your body again. He also gave this." and with that the box that was in the dream seemed come out of nowhere.

"**What am I supposed to do with this?"**

"Althena said you would know."

With that he gave her the box, however, the minute that she touched the box she felt a jolt and fell and was out like

"Luna!" screamed Alex shaking her but after a few of shaking her he gave and just sadly Oh Luna, he said on the verge of tears

With that he sat down to wait for the love of his life to wake up

About ten thousand years in the future in a teenaged boy with a lightning bolt scar and Emerald eyes not unlike the Dragon Masters of Lunar woke up with a start

What was that he muttered.

A/N This is my first HP fic This just a appetizer So Please review! My other story called the Power Insertion 1 in the power ranger section of the site hasn't receive any vote so please let me know what you think about that one as well and if anyone would like to give suggestions I am all ears and flame reviews will be welcomed as well so just let me know

Dregon Ice Wing 35


End file.
